Sieghart In Real World
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: What it will be, if the grand chase's Immortal, Sieghart was accidently dragged into this real world and had to live in here? just read the story! XD And don't forget to review, okay? XD Note: I'm thinking of discontinuing this story for a while. Writer's block...gomen na sai... ...
1. Chapter 1

**Sieghart in Real World's Diary **

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

* * *

**-Somewhere in this real world, Person 1 P.O.V-**

The name's Willington, nice to meet you all. You can call me Will or maybe...Will-sama! Just kidding.. I'm just a normal high school boy with no special magic skill and fighting skills. Still, I have this thing on my head to think. About me? Well...

Nothing special about me. I'm 14 years old, a normal boy and not so damn intelligent. I'd like to discuss about games and stories to my friends. What's my favorite game and character? If you asked that, I will answer: the game's Grand Chase and the character will be the immortal named Sieghart. My friends called him , mr. lazy immortal and the lazy mr. Sieghart (he's really a lazy man, am I right? Correct me if I'm wrong). Sometimes I imagine, how it would be if he'd really exist in this world, not in the game? I kept imagine about that until I can't concentrate on my lessons and the teachers who realized me, daydreaming in the class will call my name, pull my right ear and punish me. That's really annoying.

I also talked this thing to my friends and they just laugh. 'How can a character from a game live in this world? They don't exist, dude! They were just programs made for us to use in the game!' all of my friends told this to me. I just kept silent, not feeling angry to them because that's the reality.

But one day...those thoughts changed...

**-And the story begins now...-**

* * *

**-Will's bedroom, Will P.O.V.-**

"Heyah! Take this!" I pressed the [Z] button on my keyboard and used the second skill of Ares, made the enemies in front of my character dead.

"Will! Stop playing! Tomorrow you're having a physics test! Shut the computer up and start study for the test, will you?!"

Oh God..why in situation like this.. mom ordered those stupid orders...? Well.. I didn't want to have a fight with my mother so I decided to go offline, turn off the computer and start study for my test. I told my friend that I have to study for the test so I have to turn off the game.

Will123: I'm going to off now. Need to study for tomorrow's test.

Rockstar: K. /Bye!/

I move my computer mouse's cursor to the 'exit' button of the room. As I wanted to click it, something strange is happening. A white light glows from my Sieghart's hand. So I come near to the monitor and my finger is touching the monitor. Suddenly, my hands were being pulled into the monitor. I pulled back my hand forcefully.

"What the heck is happening?!" I kept pulling my hand.

As I pulled my hand out of the monitor, I felt like something's grabbing my hand. I pull my hand harder and at last my hand's freed. I fall to the floor and my head hits it. I stand up while rubbing my head. It hurts. Then I take a look at my computer and my computer was about to explode. I was quite surprised till I keep standing on my place. It gives out smoke and statics. A few moments later, it exploded and I protect my face with my hands, closing my eyes, trying to reduce the pain of the injury I take. Again, I feel someone's pulling my collar from the back, dragging my body and throw me as far as that person could. That unknown person throws me to the door so hard that again, my head hits the door.

**DAR! **

The computer explodes. Well, it was not too hard, just a really small explosion. I opened my eyes and now I knew who's the person that pulled my hand and my collar just now.

"What the...Sieghart?!"

That person turned back and I can see clearly. He's really Sieghart.

"How can...?" I keep saying this in my heart.

"Huh? Where am I?" He scratches his head and I can see that he's confused about his surroundings.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked me.

"It should be me who ask you, how the heck you can be here?!"

"Why do you ask me about that? You're the one who pulled me out of my world!" He seemed angry. "And bring me back to my own world!"

"I don't know the way to take you back to your world, mr. Sieghart." I said in a mocking tone.

He grabbed my collar. "I don't want to know your reason! Bring me back, or else..." he showed his fist to me.

"Even you punched me, killed me, threw me into the lava, I don't know how to bring you back to your world!" I stated.

He stays silent for some moment. He then sighed and released me from his grab. He then sat on my bed and looked so sad.

"Everyone's waiting for me..." He said.

I knew he felt so sad. Tears almost came out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sieghart. It was my fault."

Sieghart looked at me. He stood up, walking towards me. He patted his right hand to my head. "Well.. All of those were not your fault. It was an accident so I will forgive you." He smiled. But still, I could see sadness in his smile.

**BRAK!**

The door was opened and I can saw my mother with her angry face. Damn!

**-End of Will's P.O.V-**

* * *

"Will, what's happening here?! Why your computer exploded?!" She shouted at Will.

"Mom... I can explain about that..."

"And who is he?! A robber?!"

"What?! Me? I'm not a robber, gran..."

Will shuted Sieghart's mouth before he could talk further.

"He's a friend of mine, mom. No need to worry. He's not a robber. He comes here to help me study for the test, right...errr...Aerknard?"

"Oh. Then tell me, from where did he enter to this house? I didn't hear someone's ringing the door's bell."

"Umm..well about that...i'm the one who opened the door for him. You're sleeping so you didn't hear the bell." Will smiled.

"Oh, I see. What's your name again?"

"My name is..."

"Aerknard! Mom, I want to study with him right now so, could you please leave us?"

"Well then. I will leave him to you, Aerknard." My mom gave a warm smile and left the room so only both of us were left.

Both of us looked each other.

"That should do it." Will told Sieghart.

"So tell me more about you, unknown boy." He lie on Will's bed with his lazy pose.

"My name is Willington. You can call me Will."

"I'm..."

"Yeah I knew you. Aerknard Sieghart of Grand Chase. The Highlander and you're immortal. You're Elesis Sieghart's great grandfather and the one who likes to find problem with her. And you're the laziest person in Grand Chase."

"Wow, I'm impressed you knew me a lot. Even my laziness." Sieghart laughed.

"I'm a Sieghart Chaser anyway."

Sieghart stood up and walked around Will's room. He examined his shelf, desk, closet, the window and his broken computer. He noticed a smartphone (iPhone) was lying on the desk. He took it and flipped it several times.

"What is this thing?"

"We called that as iPhone. It is a type of smartphone."

"iPhone? Smartphone?"

"Nah...it was a really long story that I can't tell you all of them. You will have to understand it by yourself."

He continued to examine it. It seemed that Sieghart had some interest in it. He tapped its screen and was startled by the iPhone's reaction.

"Whoa!" He threw the iPhone to the bed. "What kind of magic was that?!"

Will just sweat dropped. He took his iPhone and tapped the screen, the dragged the key symbol to unlock it. He used his finger to drag the screen again and tapped on an application icon. Sieghart just saw all of those in amazement.

"Here, wanna play?" Will gave it to Sieghart.

Again, he examined the screen. "What is this?"

"This application was called Fruit Ninja. I used to compete with my friends in this game."

"Fruit Ninja?"

"Let me show you how to play it."

Sieghart returned the iPhone to Will. Will dragged his finger across the fruit with the word 'Arcade' around it to slice it.

* * *

-**Start!-**

A pineapple flew from the bottom of the screen. It floats in the middle of the screen and I dragged my finger across it, sliced it into 2 pieces. Then, three other fruits came, along with a bomb with the 'x' mark on its surface. Carefully, I sliced the fruits and got a triple combo. Sieghart seems to gain some interest again. Sliced here sliced there, got combo, frenzy, double points, freeze and critical hits. Now my score was 430. 60 seconds had passed and here comes the final one, the big fruit. I sliced it fast and managed to get 30 points from it, making the total score 495 points.

"Interesting..." Sieghart said with a smirk on his face.

"Wanna try?'

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**-Start! Sieghart's P.O.V.-**

"Try not to hit the bombs. If you hit one of them, you will lose 10 points and all the fruits that were still floating in the air." Will warned me.

"Okay, boss. I hear it."

I began to slice the floating fruits. To tell you the truth, I never felt so serious like this before. I sliced the fruits again, trying not hit the bombs.

"Piece of cake~" I said.

But accidently, I sliced the bomb and lost 10 points because of it. Because of the effect, I feel quite shocked and almost threw the iPhone again. Will burst out laughing so hard. I didn't care. This is my first time playing this kind of game so no shame if I hit the bomb, right? I continued to slice the fruits. 60 seconds had passed and the big fruit came. I move my finger from left to right and right to left quickly and rapidly. The fruit bursts and I gained 40 points from it. "Satisfying enough." I said to myself. I looked Will with his mouth opened. "You're pretty amazing for an amateur." He said, "You can gained 40 combos from that!"

I just laughed and returned that iPhone thing to him.

**-End of Sieghart's P.O.V-**

* * *

"Ok, Sieghart, you won this time." Will stared at Sieghart for some reason.

"Well... That's why I was called as the legend." Sieghart said in a proud tone and he lie again on Will bed in his lazy pose.

Will stood up, walking towards his desk and picked his Physics notebook, workbook and textbook from the shelf. He dragged his chair and sat on it, reading his book while doing the questions. Sieghart who saw this also stood up and walked towards Will.

"What are you doing, kid?" He asked Will.

"I'm studying for my Physics test tomorrow."

"Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Well...I need to concentrate here so, it's better for you to just lay on the bed and not bothering me with my studies. I'm pretty busy here."

Will took his calculator from his bag and started to calculate. Sieghart lie down to the bed and fell asleep. Will turned back his head and crept out of the room, closed the door slowly so the immortal won't wake up from his sleep. Will walked downstairs to the living room. He saw his mother sitting in front of the television, watching her favorite drama serial.

"Mom, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Will?" She turned her head and smiled at Will.

"It's about Aerknard."

"Oh, that boy? What is it, dear?"

"Well... Can you let Aerknard stay in our house?"

"Heh? Something's wrong with that boy?"

"Well...err... Aerknard doesn't have home so he usually stays in the school. So, will you let him stay at our house?"

"Hmm...so that's the problem.. I will let him stay then. Your father will also agreed with that."

"Thank you, mom! I love you!" Will hugged his mother.

His mother just smiled.

"There's an empty room beside your bedroom right? He can use it as his bedroom. I will tidy it up for him."

"Okay."

"Oh yeah, by the way, how's your studies with him?"

"He felt asleep. He was to tired so I just let him slept in my bedroom."

"Don't wake him up before I finished cleaning the room, okay?"

"Okay, mom!"

She kissed Will's cheek. Will ran back to his room. His mother turned off the T.V. and walked towards the room beside his bedroom. Will got back to his studies. He looked at the sleeping Sieghart for a while. He was snoring softly. His face showed that he had a peaceful sleep. Will stood up, walked towards him and covered him with blanket. Will sat back and continued his studies again.

**-1 o'clock in the morning, Sieghart P.O.V-**

* * *

"Aerknard, wake up."

I felt my body was shook by someone. I opened my sleepy eyes, lift my right hand to the air while my left hand was covering my mouth. I yawned and saw who's the person that woke me up. It was Will's mother who did that.

"Yes?"

"I had prepared a bedroom. Your room is beside Will's room. Just turn left and that's your room."

"Uhh..okay. Sorry for troubling you, miss."

"It's okay. You're welcomed to stay as long as you want." She gave me a warm smile.

I stood and saw Will slept with his head lean on the desk. I recognized someone covered me with blanket and I knew it was Will who did that. I walked towards him, lifted him, put him onto his bed and covered him with the blanket that he used to cover me earlier. After that, I followed Will's mother who was already waiting outside to my room and as I entered the room, I saw all were already set. The bed was ready, the desk was cleaned up, even the floor was already cleaned. Once again I thanked her. She left my room. I jumped to the bed.

"How soft~" I lie my face to the soft pillow and slept afterwards. I felt so tired after all the things I through today.

**To Be Continued at Chapter 2...**

* * *

**K.A: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my GC's fanfiction! sorry if there's some grammatical errors. not good in grammar lessons lol. **

**Will: Mind to Review? *smiles***


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to the reviews of previous chapter:**

**Thanks to all of you for already reviewed my GC fanfiction! especially to DarkMelt who was the first to comment. About all of your questions, i'll answer it one by one:**

**1. Is Sieghart still an Immortal (from DarkMelt): well..hmm...i'll think about it. XD**

**2. About the too much dialogue here (from Solica): I'll try to reduce it but sometimes, it cannot be help. I appreciate your opinion XD**

**3. Will's schoolmate reaction especially the girls (from Perfect Maid Haruka): here, you will know how was their reaction. but, they all didn't notice that he's Sieghart. You can see from this chapter that most girls from Will's class already fell in love with him from the first sight. lol XD**

**4. Sieghart new interest : fruit ninja? (by: Perfect Maid Haruka): He really loves that game XD**

**5. Sieghart come to school with Will? (by: Just A Person): Just wait for the next update XDDDD**

**To Chalice07: Thanks for your review. Well, here's my opinion: although you were not good in English, it doesn't matter as long as you really wanted to improve it and never give up. Keep that kind of spirit! XD**

* * *

**Diclaimer: I don't own the Grand Chase, Sieghart etc except the storyline, OCs, school name along with some others. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review! XD**

**Sieghart in Real World's Diary**

**Chapter 2: The Next Day**

* * *

**-Sieghart's bedroom, Sieghart's P.O.V-**

**Cip cip cip!**

I could hear the birds singing, telling that the sun had rose and it's already morning. I woke up. I felt still sleepy. Really, I wanted to lie down on this comfort bed and slept again. But remembering this is not in my world, I decided to wake up. I went downstairs, walked towards to a room and I found Will and his mother ate their breakfast on the table. Will wore a really strange outfit but I didn't really mind about that.

"Yo. Wanna join us?" Will asked while chewing his food.

"Umm...sure..." I sat beside Will.

"What do you want to eat, Aer-" Will's mother was about to finish her word but I cut it.

"My name's Sieghart. Just call me by that name, miss." I said gently to her.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to eat, Sieghart? I had prepared some toast and coffee. Feel free to eat them."

"Well, thank you."

I stood up and walked towards the cabinet, took a plate and a cup from it, then took 2 pieces of toast and a cup of coffee. At last, I sat back on my chair, eating my breakfast. After some minutes, Will stood up, took his bag and rushed out after said goodbye to his mother. I still eating my breakfast and focused my eyes on the plate with a piece of toast on it.

"Uh, Sieghart?"

I looked to Will's mother. "Yes?"

"You didn't go for school?"

"Eh? What school?"

Will's mother looked so confused. I can saw it in her gentle eyes. "I didn't go to school." I simply said.

"Why?"

"Well..err... I can't explain it..." I just scratched my head.

It was really silent for some moment.

"Then, can you help me with the housework?" Her question broke the silence.

"What? Are you trying to make me become your slave?!" I said in my heart. But I thought again. "This wasn't my world and I owe this family to let me stay here. Oh well, I guess I will have to accept that."

"Well, I will help you, miss. I owe to you so much for letting me staying in your house."

"Thank you so much, Sieghart!"

"So, what do you want me to help?"

"As you knew before, Will's computer exploded and I need to bring it out. But of course, I'm not strong enough to do that. My husband was pretty busy so I can't asked him to help me."

"Oh.. that thing..." I said. "So that strange thing was named computer.." I said to myself. Will's mother accidently heard what I said just now.

"You don't know that it was a computer?"

"Yeah." I answered it with short answer.

Again, she looked so confused. It was normal that I didn't know about that thing. I'm from the other world, not from here! But since she didn't know about it, it was also an usual reaction because come think about it, how come people in this world didn't know about their own technologies?

"Well, just don't mind about that." I stood up and bring the plate and the cup to the sink.

After that breakfast, we went to Will's room and his mother started to pull some black strings attached to another strange thing. "Can you help me to carry this CPU?"

I immediately took that large box thing from the desk. It was pretty heavy. "Damn..." I said in my heart as I trying to lift that heavy black box. Maybe I was not used in lifting this kind of thing because I always order my servants to do those things. I looked back to Will's mother who was taking another strange box with her. It seems to be lighter that this damn CPU thing. I wanted to facepalm myself but both of my hands were carrying this CPU. She told me to follow her downstairs so I followed her and arrived at a warehouse outside of the house. She opened the door while one of her hand was holding that strange thing. We entered the warehouse and placing the CPU and the other thing on a table. We headed outside then to Will's room and picked up the rest of that computer part, and headed back to the warehouse to put them in there. We done this several times until all the parts were moved to the warehouse. I sank on the sofa, wiped the sweats on my forehead and sighed. Will's mother offered a glass of orange juice and I accepted it. It was so refreshing. I looked out to the scenery outside the window. The sun shines brightly, no clouds but it was really noisy outside. I wonder what kind of noise was that. It sounds like the war machines of the Archemedia. I stood up and walked out. Will's mother shouted at me as I wanted to go out of the house, "Come back before dinner, okay?"

I just said 'yes' and started to head out. I saw many strange things. Large box with 4 wheels below them, people riding on strange things that had 2 wheels below it. "What the heck is all of this nonsense?" I walked and walked, looking left right back front up and down. The further I traveled, the more strange things I saw. Box that can gives out money, drinks, viscous black water and sometimes food; a glass door that can opened by themselves when someone's near them, high buildings and others. It was really busy here, busier than the Serdin or Kanavan kingdom was. As I was walking, I heard more noise from behind. It really made my ears felt painful so I turned my head and I saw so many of the wheeled-boxes and the two-wheeled thing behind me. I saw their angry faces.

"Kid! Get out from here! You're disturbing the traffic!" One of them shouted at me.

I just ignored them and walk to the other side of the street. I wondered why the people at the other side of the street gazed at me with a was-he-already-crazy face. I just kept on walking, leaving those weird people behind. I kept walking and walking until I arrived at a large building with its large garden. At the front gate, I saw a large board. 'Syoku High School'. Those words were written on the board's surface. "So, this large building is a school?" I wondered. I kept standing in front of the gate, looking at this school.

**-Syoku High School, second floor, class 1A, Will P.O.V-**

"What is the electron configuration for the atom Magnesium?"

Man...Chemistry..made pretty bad headache. I gazed out of the window, my chin lies on my forehand. Without my notice, the Chemistry teacher noticed I was not paying attention to his subject, threw a marker to my head and it his its target. "Ouch!" I rubbed my head. "Willington, not paying attention again to my subject?" he asked. I just stayed silent, my friends were just laughing at me. "Silent!" He slammed his hand to the table, made the students didn't dare to laugh anymore. "You! Take that marker and come here to solve this question!". I just rolled my eyes, bent down to take the marker and walked towards the whiteboard. When I was about to write the calculations, all the girls in my class were screaming while looking out of the window.

"Kyaaaa~ who was that handsome man?!~" some of them shouted at the same time.

"I don't know him! Maybe he was new boy of this school!"

I myself of course curious, wanting to know what the heck is going on? So I walked to the window, and saw someone familiar to me standing in front of the gate. I looked that person carefully...

"What the heck! Sieghart?!" I rushed out of the class as fast as I could. I ran on the corridor, down the stairs and to the school gate.

"Oh, it's you, Will." He said calmly.

"What the heck you're doing here?! You supposed just stayed at home and help my mom!"

"Well, we had finished the housework so I just traveled around this place and finally reached here."

"Oh well, you'd better just go home right now or..."

**KRING!**

I heard the school bell rang and I turned my head, saw a group of my classmates rushing towards both of us.

"What the-" I said.

"Kyaaaaa~ Handsome boy!" Those girls shouted at Sieghart.

"Heh? Who are those girls? Your fans?" He asked again, with his lazy and moking tone.

"Dafuq?! They are not my fans but your fans!"

"Eh?"

"If you don't believe me..." I ran away.

"Hei, Will- gwaaahh!"

I turned back after ran a few meters from him and I saw those girls already surround Sieghart like a swarm of bees around their hive.

"Gwahhh! What the heck is happening here!" He tried to escape but the girls grabbed him and won't let him got away from them.

"I already told you to go home but you don't want so, I will just let them stay with you, okay? Bye!" I ran away.

"The heck! WILLINGTON!"

"You won't get away from us!" "I want to kiss you, mr. handsome!" "Please be my date!" "MARRY ME!"

The boys were just sweat drop upon seeing what's going on and felt sorry for that mr. handsome.

**-Syoku High School's gate, Sieghart P.O.V-**

After some minutes surrounded by these crazy girls, I managed to escape. I ran away from them but still in this school. I turned back to see if they are chasing me and it was damn true. They were chasing me!

"Why you all kept on chasing me until now?!"

"BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!"

Damn that Willington! He already left me alone! I will kill him once I met him! Seems that Gaia wasn't at my side now! I will die in their crazy cuddles! I kept on running, avoid the students who were standing in my way and the crazy girls, jumped from stairs to stairs swiftly. The more further I ran, the more of them who were chasing me.

"How I wish Mari's here and save me from these mortals!" I said to myself.

I ran and ran when suddenly, I met Will how was carrying his lunch with him.

"Good to meet you here, Will!" I grinned at him.

"The heck?!" He ran away from me.

"DAMN IT, WILL! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted at him and chasing me while I was in my rage mode. Unfortunately, I met those girls again. I stopped to chase Will.

"DON'T RUN FROM ME! HANDSOME BOY!" All of the girls shouted at the same time.

"GO AWAY FROM ME!" I said as I ran to the other direction.

"NO! I WON'T BEFORE I CAN KISS YOU AND MARRY WITH YOU!"

Crap! I ran away from them again and luckily, a boy passed in front of me, bringing a box full of swords (fake) so I took two of them and turned back.

"STOP RIGHT THERE OR I WILL SLICE YOU ALL INTO PIECES!" I shouted but of course, I won't do that.

The girls stopped. They stood few meters from me. It was silent for some seconds but they started to shout again.

"YOU'RE REALLY COOL WHEN HOLDING SWORDS LIKE THAT! I LIKED YOU EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE!" They started to chase me again.

"What the fu-" I ran away again. I turned left and reached a dead end.

"Oh my..." I stepped backwards and hearing footsteps some meters from me. I turned back and I saw the girls' shadows on the floor. No window to escaped, no more stairs, only just two doors beside me. Suddenly, the door at my left opened and I was dragged by someone. This person closed the door slowly.

"You..."

"Shhh...This is me, Will."

"I'm going to-" Will shut my mouth with his right hand.

"Shut up. They were here!" He said in a low voice.

"Huh? There's no one here! Where did my handsome date had gone to?!" They said.

"What?! Your date?! No way! I already had Mari and I don't want you all!" I said in my heart. It became silent again. Will took a look from the keyhole and he opened the door, marking that the girls had gone away. I gasped for air. At last.. freedom! I stood up and walked towards will.

"You owe me one again, Sieghart." He turned his face to me.

"And you owe me for already saved your life from that exploded computer."

"Okay, that means we're tie now." He walked out of the room, looking left and right. He then called me by waving his right hand. I came to him. "Sieghart, you're an Immortal right?" he asked.

"I am!"

"Okay, I have a plan for you to get away from those girls."

"What? You had one?!"

"Yeah."

"Go on! Tell me your plan!"

"Even how crazy it was?"

"Yeah I'm fine with that! But does it has any connection to my immortality?"

"It does." He pointed to the window. "Jump."

"What the?!"

"You're saying you're an immortal right? Then, jump from that window."

"Are you already insane?! We're on the fifth floor of this building and I will die of that!"

"You're an Immortal, Sieghart. Do that or you want to meet them again and run till the end? No right?"

"He's true." I thought to myself. I ran towards the window.

"He's there!" one of the girls shouted while pointing at me.

I didn't care. I just opened the window and jumped out. Lucky, I had a pretty good landing and just got some scratches. I turned my attention to the window where I jumped from and I can saw the girls were shocked by my action. I smiled and then ran out from the school. After that, I didn't know what's happening with those girls. I just ran home and I felt very tired after that runaway. I felt that it was like in hell.

"Hmm..is this just my feeling or I missed something?" I thought. "Ah, who cares. Better I'd get back to my room and have some nap."

**-Syoku High School, Will P.O.V-**

Well, at least he managed to escaped. I sighed and sat on my chair in my class, eating my lunch.

**KRIING!**

Damn! Why must the bell ring at time like this! I can't have my lunch because my time was wasted by that madness! I told myself and packed up my unfinished lunch.

"It's better than I don't eat anything." I sighed and picked up my book, opened it and start to concentrate at my studies. It was really a tiring day. "I wondered what Sieghart's doing right now..."

**To Be Continued at chapter 3...**

**K.A, Will and Sieghart: Mind to Review? =D**

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that I forgot to put the diclaimer at the previous chapter! Really really sorry! And also for the grammatical errors... If you found those errors, PM me and I'll fixed it. Thanks a lot for reading this note. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Replies to Reviews of the previous chapter:**_

_**1. DarkMelt: Hahaha..He's still an Immortal in this story ^^**_

_**2. Chalice07: Mari will attack the fansgirls because they had bullied Sieghart~ So called bullied him...**_

_**[Fansgirls: Sieghart-sama!**_

_**Sieghart: Mari! Help me!**_

_**Mari: High power rush!**_

_**OCs except Will: *sweat drop***_

_**Chen (OC): R.I.P *emotionless*]**_

_**3. Emi-Uehara (+Perfect Maid Haruka and TFP): Hmm..about will the other GC member also appear..i'll think about it. But I don't think that I'll add more except for the last chapter...just stay tuned, okay? ^^**_

_** Maid Haruka: He has the most seductive face anyway. He's the coolest male character of GC too! *thumbs up* no wonder that the girls were madly fell in love with him. Lol XD**_

_**5. TFP-IS-MY-NAME: Yo! TFP-san! Thanks for the praise! Hmm...the chase must be in panic because he was suddenly lost (maybe except for Elesis lololol). No problem if you made many mistakes in your review ^^ oh yeah by the way, I'll wait for your fanfict's update!**_

* * *

**Sieghart In Real World **

**Chapter 3: Side Story, The Talk Show!**

_K.A: *holds a mike* Hello! This is Kaien-Aerknard~!_

_Willington: And me Will!_

_K.A & Will: We're your host here in this [Sieghart In Real World] Talk Show! We're going to introduce you the guest / other OCs that will appear from the next Chapter!_

_Sieghart: Just go to the point, both of you!_

_K.A: Oh hi, mr. unpatient Sieghart~! Well, since he requested, we'll just move to the main subject!_

_Sieghart: Actually this isn't a talk show. (=_=" )..._

**The Characters~!**

_K.A: We'll introduce to you Will's friends here! There are 5 of them: a girl and 4 boys. Starting from the girl, Viona Hillary!_

**1. Viona Hillary:**

**-Short name: Vion (called by her friends), Viona**

**-Age: 14**

**-Birthday: 10****th**** September**

**-Gender: Female**

**-Hair –Eye colour: Black-Azure Blue**

**-Hair type: straight hair with length of 30 cm.**

**-Hobbies: Drawing, plays piano, singing, cooking, plays online games**

**-Likes: Jin, chat-study-play together with her friends.**

**-Dislikes: Durian**

**-Status: Grade 1 A student, Jin chaser**

**-Relation with Will: Best friend, most trusted friend**

**-GC Nickname: KurogamiFlame**

**-Fave Subjects: Music, art, chemistry**

_Viona: Hi hi, everyone! How are you? My name's Viona Hillary, call me Vion if you want! I'm 14 years old, 165 cm height and weigh 50 kg. My favorite subjects are Music, art and chemistry. I'm a Jin chaser and my favorite job is Rama/Emperor. If you wanted to ask more about me, just ask and in the next talk show, I will answer it! *wink*_

_Will: Addition: Although she's a cute and pretty girl, she's a really tomboyish girl. She's really scary when she's angry._

_Viona: *punches Will's face*_

_Will: What was that for?! *rubbing his right cheek*_

_Viona: Oh sorry, wrong target~ *innocent face*_

* * *

**2. Chen**

**-Age: 14**

**-Birthday: 7 February**

**-Gender: Male**

**-Hair-Eye colour: Silver-Silver**

**-Hair type: Straight hair**

**-Hobbies: Plays games, sleeping, hearing music**

**-Likes: sleep, games, study about computers, Chinese literature, Chinese arts, Chinese music and Chinese histories.**

**-Dislikes: Almost all subjects**

**-Status: Grade 1 A student, Lass Chaser**

**-Relation with Will: Best Friend **

**-GC Nickname: Xue**

**-Fave Subjects: Computer science and Mandarin**

_Chen: Hi, I'm Chen. I'm 14 years old, 168 cm height and weigh 58 kg. I'm from China, a Lass Chaser and-_

_Will: He's my best rival in the game. He won 6 of 10 PvP matches with me. He is a very smart person but he's really lazy, lazier than Sieghart even more! Next next next!_

* * *

**3. Caesar**

**-Age: 14**

**-Birthday: 23 November**

**-Gender: Male**

**-Hair-Eye colour: Brown-Brown**

**-Hair type: Straight hair**

**-Hobbies: Read manga and watch anime**

**-Likes: Manga, anime, games**

**-Dislikes: Studying**

**-Status: Grade 1 A student, Dio Chaser, Otaku**

**-Relation with Will: Best Friend**

**-GC Nickname: Rockstar**

**-Fave Subjects: Art, Drama and Literature**

_Caesar: Yo, I'm Caesar of class 1-A! I'm a Dio Chaser and an Otaku!_

_Will: He's a boy from the millionaire family and almost all gacha he bought for his character. 10 level 70 gachas and 3 level 80 gachas. He was fond of collecting comics and anime episodes! Warning: he's ecchi!_

_Caesar: no I'm not! *slams Will with his cosplay sword*_

_Sieghart & Chen: R.I.P. Will. _

* * *

**4. Sebastian**

**-Age: 14**

**-Birthday: 15 January**

**-Gender: Male**

**-Hair-Eye colour: Black-Black**

**-Hair type: straight but messy hair**

**-Hobbies: sporting **

**-Likes: all types of sport**

**-Dislikes: Science subjects and economy**

**-Status: Grade 1 A student, Zero Chaser**

**-Relation with Will: Best Friend**

**-GC Nickname: SoulHunter29**

**-Fave Subjects: P.E.**

_Sebastian: Yo! I'm Sebastian, nice to meet you. I'm 14 years old and 189 cm high. I'm a Zero Chaser. *waving right hand*_

_Will: He's the best athlete from our class. He's a kind yet strong boy. Ok, next! Peter!_

* * *

**5. Peter**

**-Age: 14**

**-Birthday: 4 April**

**-Gender: Male**

**-Hair-Eye colour: Brown-Black**

**-Hair type: Straight hair**

**-Hobbies: Badminton, reading books and magazine, gardening**

**-Likes: Viona, books, plants, Green Peace**

**-Dislikes: Deforestation and polutions**

**-Status: Grade 1 A student, Ryan Chaser**

**-Relation with Will: Best Friend**

**-GC Nickname: Leafrior**

**-Fave Subjects: Biology, Chemistry and Geography**

_Peter: I'm Peter of Grade 1-A, nice to meet you all. I'm an eco-protestor and a Ryan Chaser. I'm a vegetarian._

_Will: He's same as Ryan... no far difference between them except their looks..._

_Peter: *chuckles*_

_Will: His score in the Biology subject is the highest of all the grade 1 class and the most updated in biological news such as biotechnologies, viruses etc._

* * *

**K.A: And that's the end of the Will's friends' introduction! You may PM or Review if you wanted to ask more about them! **

**Viona, Chen, Peter, Sebastian, Caesar: We'll answer all your question in the next Talk show, good bye!**

**K.A: And as the bonus, I'm planning to give Sieghart another name for this fanfiction to hide his real identity. Readers, you're allowed to vote what's the best name for him. Just go to my profile and vote! If you have other idea, you can PM me! I accept your opinions! Good bye! Stay tuned on [Sieghart In Real World]'s chapter updates! Oh yeah! The poll will take place for 2 weeks!**

**All: Mind to review?**

* * *

**Author's notes: So, how the introductions? Pretty short? You can PM me or Review if you wanted to know more about them. ^^ Don't forget to review, okay? **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Replies to Reviews of the previous chapter:**_

_**To DarkMelt and Perfect Maid Haruka: Yep. the 3rd chapter was only introduced Will's friends ^^ **_

_**To Perfect Maid Haruka: Hahaha...i forget about the female characters of Grand Chase lol XD **_

* * *

**Sieghart In Real World **

**Chapter 4: Registered for a highschool?!**

**-Sunday 11:00 A.M., Sieghart's Bedroom, Sieghart P.O.V-**

It was Sunday the best weekend of the week. I decided to wake up late because only in this day, I could wake up as late as I wanted. "Hell yeah! No one could wake me up! No work today! Just sleep all the day!" I shouted softly while laying on the bed. I sighed and faced the ceilings then the window. I stared the window for some moment. The sunlight entered from the window, made my room became brighter. As I wanted to close my eyes, suddenly Will called me.

"Sieghart!" He knocked the door twice.

The heck! I was trying to have another nice long sleep but this little kid disturbed me! I'm going to kick him out of my 'new conquered' territory! I stood and walked towards the door, opened it and saw Will was standing in front of my room.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, l just remembered that you will go to school starting from tomorrow. My mom had registered you."

"Huh? Register me to a..wait...WHAT?!" I opened my eyes widely, shocked by Will's words. "Are you kidding?!"

"Nope, I'm not."

He smirked at me and I could saw that stupid smirk on his face. I stared him in disbelieve.

"If you don't trust me," He gave me a paper, "take a look at it."

I read the paper carefully and..he was damn true! I was registered to his school as a grade 1-A student! What the heck?! School means I couldn't sleep as long as I wanted again! I had to wake up early and studying all the time! Wait... When did Will's mother registered me? He seemed can read that question from my expression.

"She registered you 2 days ago."

2 days ago..that means..Friday?! Oh, damn it! There's only 1 reason why I hate school: I can't get enough sleep!

"You will go to school starting from tomorrow."

I facepalm myself and sighed. My sleeping time will totally be cut off because of this school activity. "You looked so down, Sieghart." He said. "My sleeping time..." I muttered in my heart.

So the question is: Why did she register me to school?

**[Flashback...]**

**-Friday, Syoku Highschool, Canteen, Will's P.O.V-**

I was walking in the canteen when I saw mom and dad were standing in front of the canteen's door. I walked towards them and asked them why they were here. Dad explained that both of them would register Sieghart to my school. I just said "ooo" as the reply. I followed them to the administration office but I waited for them outside. After 30 minutes passed, my parents went out with a formula. I took a look at the formula and I was quite surprised that Sieghart was successfully registered to the school. I asked my mom why did she register Sieghart to the school.

"Sieghart didn't know much about the world and he never entered a school before so we decided to register him to the school."

That was her answer. I just sweat drop and decided to tell about that to him but I forgot.

**-End of Flashback and Will P.O.V-**

"So that's the story of why you were registered to school by my parents."

Sieghart sighed again in despair.

"Hey, don't look so down like that. School is actually a nice place. I'm sure you will get more friends there." Will encouraged him.

"That's not the problem, kid." He muttered in a low voice.

"Oh yeah by the way, the books that you needed for tomorrow are still in my room. Follow me."

Will walked into his room, followed by Sieghart. Will took a pack of thick books from his shelf and put it on the floor. He sat on the floor. He opened the plastic that wrapped the books and started to mention the books one by one to Sieghart.

"Here's the Chemistry book, Biology, Physics, Mathematics, Language, Literature, Geography, Economy, History and the Sociology book. And here's the schedule of the subjects. Tomorrow's subjects will be Mathematics, Language, Biology, History and Computer. For the Computer, P.E, Art and Music subjects, you don't need a notebook for those subjects." Will stood up, took some notebooks and stationeries from the shelf and gave them to Sieghart. Sieghart accepted them. "Let's head back to your room to put these books onto your desk." Will carried some of the books and walked out towards Sieghart's room. Sieghart opened the door for Will and both of them entered his room. Will put the books on the desk and told Sieghart to go back and took the rest of them. Will went out of the room and walked downstairs. Sieghart just sighed and took the books from Will room. When he went back to his room, Will came and gave him a black school bag to Sieghart. "I'll help you to tidy up your books." He entered the room and helped Sieghart to tidy up his books for tomorrow. Sieghart was just wondering what kind of experience he will get from the school.

"And since you don't have the basics for each subjects, I think you should read the books first." Will recommended. "How about the history book? I bet you'll like that book." He picked the book and gave it to Sieghart. Siegahart accepted it and started to read the book. It seemed that he had started to gain some interest in it.

"So, your world already had 2 great world wars?"

"Yes. The First World War was at 1914 until 1918 and the Second World War was from 1939 until 1945."

Sieghart just answered "Oh" and continued to read the book. He flipped each page every several minutes. Again he asked:

"Who was this Adolf Hitler?"

"He's the Nazi leader."

"Nazi?"

"Germany's army force in the Second World War. He's a dictator and he's the one who started the Second World War by launched an attack the Poland."

"Poland?"

Will flipped the page and showed Sieghart the Europe's map. "Here." He said as he pointed the Poland.

"Later on, he committed a suicide along with his family. But rumors said that he was actually run to the Indonesia. It's still a mystery." Will continued to explain about Hitler.

"And who's this?" He pointed at a picture of a man.

"Hmm...Benito Mussolini. The leader of the Italy in the Second World War. He was assassinated by his own man."

"Hmm...If Hitler of Germany started the war, why Japan also included in this world war?"

"Because the Japanese launched a sudden attack to the Pearl Harbor, American's most important harbor in the Pacific area."

"How did the Second World War ended?"

"The Japanese finally surrendered after two of their most important place, the Hiroshima and Nagasaki were bombarded by the Americans and their allies such as England and some others. The Germany and Italy also surrendered to the Allies."

Sieghart's interest in this world's history became deeper and so, he picked this subject as his most favorite subject. He asked many things about the World Wars and from there, he knew more about the world. It was already evening when both of them already finished talking about the history. Will's mom called them for dinner and they went downstairs to eat their dinner. It was really a tiring that day that Sieghart decided to sleep earlier as he knew that he had to wake up early for school tomorrow.

**To Be Continued at chapter 5...**

* * *

**K.A: Sorry for this chapter's shortness. I was kinda short in idea for this chapter. I promise I will make the next chapter longer. and anyway..i don't think that what i wrote down in this chapter about the world wars were 100% true. if you found something wrong, please pm or review ok?**

**Sieghart: This world has really many good histories...**

**K.A: Then read the history! And exceed my marks in history subject if you can! *proud and pose like a hero***

**Sieghart: *sweat drop***

**Will: Mind to review?**

* * *

**_Author's Note: As usual, sorry for the grammatical errors and if you found it, PM or Review, okay? Your helps were really needed to improve this story. Thank you so much. ^^ and one more thing! Please vote for Sieghart's other name for this fanfiction! Visit my profile and vote! For now, only 1 vote for 'Cloud', 0 for just his real name and Elsworth. Please vote, okay? _**

**_Best Regards,_**

**_Kaien-Aerknard._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Replies to Reviews of the Previous Chapter**_

_**To DarkMelt and Perfect Maid Haruka: Thanks for the Review! Well, I'm just thinking that he is 600 years old so I made him like the history subject in this fanfiction hehehe...^^**_

_**To Perfect Maid Haruka: I'm planning to make him become a pianist in this fanfiction lol =D it's still a plan though...**_

* * *

_**Author's note: Well...I was a bit confused when I saw the latest poll result. 2 for real name and 2 for Cloud. O.O I think i will use his real name then ^^ thanks for participating in the poll ^^**_

* * *

**Sieghart In Real World**

**Chapter 5: First Day at School!**

**-Monday, 05:55 a.m., Sieghart's Bedroom, Sieghart P.O.V-**

**KRIIIIINGG!**

I could hear the alarm was ringing. "Damn alarm!" I pulled my blanket and covered my whole body with it. Suddenly, I felt someone was pulling my blanket.

"Master, please wake up."

"Oh, Claudia... let me sleep for 10 more minutes... I'm still sleepy..." I turned my head away and Claudia hit me with her umbrella. "Ow! Stop it, Claudia!" I commanded my pet, Claudia, who was also pulled to this world with me in that incident. "You're going to the school right, master? So you'd better hurry or you will be late for school." She warned. I muttered and got up. I did some stretching before walked to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and took a bath. 15 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom and wore the uniform for the school. I looked myself in the mirror. The uniform really suits me. White shirt, black vest, black trouser and a black necktie..hmm..not bad... I smirked at my own reflection, took my school bag and walked downstairs to have my breakfast. As usual, Will was there and still eating his breakfast. I joined him and began to eat my breakfast. 2 pieces of chocolate spread toast and a glass of tea for my breakfast today. Both of us talked while eating our breakfast. After some time, both of us looked at the clock and it showed 06:18 A.M. Will stood up and ran out. His toast was still hanging on his mouth. I just sweat drop but seeing that he seems to be in hurry, it must be already late for school. I rushed out after finished my breakfast and headed to school. Seems I was late 15 minutes because I was just being too relax on the way here. Luckily, I'm a new student here so the principle didn't punish me. Instead, he told me to follow him to my classroom. I followed him from behind and on the way to the classroom, he introduced some facilities of the school to me. He seems to be a very friendly and kind person.

**-07:18 A.M., Class 1-A, Will's P.O.V-**

"So the result for the 3log 243 is equal to X is X = 5."

Ugh...Logarithms...I'm pretty fed up of this subject. "By the way, where's Sieghart? What's taken him so long? Got stuck in a traffic?" I thought as I turned and turned the pages. What a boring yet confusing lesson this logarithm is...

Suddenly, the door was opened and the principle walked inside. I snapped out from my daydreaming. All of us stood up and bowed to him while greeting him. He told all of us to sit down.

"Students, there's a little announcement for you. A new student has just arrived and now he's waiting outside."

The students began to talk to each other. "Who was he?" "Could it be the boy we chased 4 days ago?" "Yes! I believed that the new student is him!" "Hmm...that Mr. Handsome?" "I don't know." "I'm sure hundred percent it was him." They whispered at each other. I just giggled at them. I felt someone patted my shoulder from behind and I turned back. It was my friend, Viona, who did that to me. "You seem to know this new student, Will." She interrogated. "Who is this new student? The Mr. Handsome?" I just nodded once and laughed softly so that the others couldn't hear the laugh. Viona just replied "ooo" and went back to her seat. She sits beside me. "You may enter, new student!" the principle said and the new student walked in. Almost all of the girls were screaming while the boys just dropped their jaw. I saw Viona was shocked by the new student's appearance. "Wa..Wait.. Isn't that..."

"I'm the new student here. My name is Aerknard Sieghart but I preferred to be called as Sieghart. Nice to meet you all." He bowed with a gentle smile on his face, making his face became so handsome that the girls couldn't bear his handsomeness. They shouted and some of them fell to the floor with deep red blush on their faces. I just chuckled. "Believe or not, it's up to you, Viona." I said, "It's really him." I could saw disbelieve in her eyes. "No way... Sieghart of Grand Chase?" she stared at me and whispered. I gave her a nod but her eyes was still stared at me in disbelieve. "Will, do you think that that face is familiar to us?" a silver haired boy asked me. "Hmm... I don't think so, Chen." I lied to him. He continued to look at this new student that seems to be familiar to him. "So the new guy was that Mr. Handsome heh? He was really handsome like what those girls said." Caesar was standing beside me, with his hand behind his head, acting as his pillow. "So if you're a girl, you're going to fall in love with him?" Sebastian asked him mockingly. Caesar smacked his head and Sebastian laughed out. I also laughed out and began to tease Caesar. "Yaoi lover..." I teased him. "I'm not! You baka!" He smaked my head and I continued to laugh with Sebastian. "Stop teasing him, both of you...hah.." Peter sighed. He sat behind me with his hand on the desk and his chin was resting on his hand.

"Ok, Sieghart, you may choose your seat." The principle let him.

Sieghart saw an empty desk and chair beside me and he decided to sit there. He walked and sat down. He greeted me. "Morning. Did I just miss a lot of the subject?" he asked. "Well..not much." I said. The principle left the classroom and we greeted him once more before he went out. All of us back to our seat.

"So, what subject is it?"

"Mathematics. You bring the book and an empty notebook for this subject, right?"

"I bring the book with me but not the empty notebook." He laughed softly and I just facepalm. I took out an empty notebook from my bag and gave it to him. "Here." he accepted it and thanked me. The class started again but with some differences, as I was not the only one who was not focused to the subject. Most of the girls looked at Sieghart all the time and I just sweat drop of seeing Sieghart didn't realize about that or probably, he realized it but just didn't care about it? Nah..none of my business... I turned the pages again but actually, I was thinking for my new story. 1 hour had passed and the bell rang, marking that the mathematic subject has just ended. The teacher stood up and walked out of the class while we greeted him good bye. When there's no teacher in the class, the girls surrounded Sieghart and asking many questions to him.

"Where did you came from, Sieghart?" one of them asked.

"I'm from ... err... Aernas."

"Aernas? Never heard of that before."

"Well, just don't think about that again." He smiled and some of the girls fell to the floor while some others turned back to hide their blushing faces.

"Where do you live now, Sieghart?"

"I live at Will's house." He said innocently.

They all stared at me and I just asked "what?". They looked back at Sieghart.

"So, what's your favorite food?"

"Hmm... Waffles."

I could saw sparkles from the girls' eyes. I was about to burst out laughing but something was holding me to laugh. I continued to watch this exciting 'movie'.

"Do you already have a girlfriend?"

Sieghart just nodded. The girls became frown. Sieghart seemed didn't understand it. He stood up and walked towards me. "Okay, these girls are really inquisitive." He shook his head and sighed. Caesar, Viona, Peter and Sebastian began to talk with both of us.

"Hey, new guy, I'm Caesar. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Viona Hillary. You can call me by Viona or Vion but I preferred to be called with Vion." She smiled.

"I'm Peter. I'm an eco-protestor." He greeted.

"Sebastian." He stretched his right and and Sieghart shook hands with him. "Sieghart."

"Wow, no wonder why your parents gave you the name Sieghart. You really look like him. Hundred percent like him." Sebastian said.

I just sweat drop. "He's really him, you stupid..." I said in my heart. "But it would be the best for them to not know anything about this."

Suddenly, the History teacher came and all of us back to our own seat. I told Sieghart that now is the History subject and he quickly took out the book and wearing his glasses. Wait...dafuq?!

"Sieghart, from where did you get that glasses?" I whispered.

"From the desk in the living room."

**-10:00 a.m., end of Will's P.O.V-**

The bell rang and now is the recess time. All of them closed the book and put the book into the bag. They stood up and bowed once as the teacher left the room. Will opened his lunch box and began to eat his lunch. Viona still stared at Sieghart and Sieghart of course, he noticed it.

"What?" Sieghart asked Viona.

Viona stood up and walked towards Sieghart. She stopped in front of him and continued to stare at him sharply. Sieghart began to feel uneasy because of Viona's action so he ignored her and started to read his history book.

"Old man Sieg?"

Sieghart closed his book and stared at Viona. "Don't call me 'old man'." he said. "Can't you see my young yet handsome face?" He raised his right eyebrow while pointing at himself with his right thumb.

Viona just laughed at his words. "Hahaha! You're really him!" Viona stayed silent for a moment before dragging him and Will outside. "So, Will, tell me, how could you explain that this man is really Sieghart of Grand Chase?" she pointed at the black haired man beside her. "Ask him if you don't trust me."Will simply said.

"How I should prove it to you? By thrusting my heart with a sword? Or should I jumped from that high building?" Sieghart asked in a sarcastic tone, smirking while his finger was pointing on a high skyscraper located a few hundred meters from the school.

As Viona wanted to answer, a group of girls were running towards them, no...towards Sieghart to be exact. Sieghart of course, ran for his life, leaving Viona and Will. Both Viona and Will just laughed out loud. Another horrible runaway for Sieghart the Mr. Handsome.

"Run as fast as you can, old man!" Viona shouted happily as she waved her right hand before laughing again.

"Can't you just show at least some sympathy towards me?!" He shouted back while running from the girls.

"Looks like I noticed something different about those girls' uniform..." Will muttered and his face expression was showing that he was thinking of something.

"What is it?" Viona asked curiously.

"Well..nothing. Just forget about it. Let's go back to the class."

"No no no..I think I will go and follow Sieghart. I can't afford myself to miss this 'party'!" She said and ran to chase Sieghart who was being chased by the girls.

"Bring me some nice pictures of that runaway ok, Viona?" Will shouted, followed by a laugh.

Viona thumbs up as she ran. Again, Will laughed out loud and went back to the class, waiting for the results. "I have to upload those pictures to facebook or instagram later." He laughed again as he entered the class.

**To Be Continued at chapter 6...**

* * *

**Will: So, Viona, got some nice photos? XD**

**Viona: Of course! *showing the photos***

**Sieghart: *gasping for air* Damn...it... Another...frightening...day...at..school...How I wish..Mari's here... *fainted***

**Viona: Hey, old man! wake up! *shook Sieghart's body several times***

**Will: I'd pity you, Sieghart. *sighed***

**K.A: Don't forget to review, okay?**

* * *

_**Quiz**__**time!**_

**Viona: First quiz: "Whose glasses was that?"**

**Will: Second quiz: "What was the thing that I noticed at the girls' uniform?"**

******K.A: The answer will be at the next chapter! XD**

* * *

_**Author's note: As usual, don't forget to remind me if you found grammar mistakes here! Oh yeah! I also started another vote for this fanfict! The vote was for Sieghart's talent in playing music instrument. I'm planning to make him talented at playing the piano though. please vote okay? ^^ **_

_**Kaien-Aerknard.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Replies to Reviews of the Previous Chapter_**

**_1. Darkmelt: From the poll result, I'll pick guitar and piano. ^^_**

**_2. Chalice: Lol, sorry for not giving any clue. ^^_**

**_3. Perfect Maid Haruka: Your questions will be answer._**

**_That's it. Thanks for the review ^^_**

* * *

**_-Quiz answer-_**

**1. It was Will's father's glasses. Sorry if I don't give a clear hint about this one but this sentence should make a hint for you:**

**_#Sieghart said that he took it from the desk in Will's house's living room. So, it was not Mari's. It should be his mom or his dad. Mom's not wearing it so, it was dad's. Haha. #Bombed by the quiz takers_**

**_2. What was the strange thing that Will realized? Well, those girls vests have some writings behind. It was written [Sieghart's fans]. Lol!_**

* * *

**_Author's note: Not again! Another 2-2-2 poll *author shocked*2 for guitar, 2 for piano and 2 for drum! I'll pick the guitar and piano then…thanks for your votes ^^ And this chapter will be a special one. Currently, I don't have any ideas in mind for the main story so, I will update the story with this side story lol! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Sieghart In Real World**

**Chapter 6: A day with the author.**

**[7.30 a.m., Author's bedroom]**

It was a fine Sunday morning. The author, Kaien-Aerknard decided to wake up right now. Oh, our lazy author didn't want to wake up so early except for Sundays.

She opened the window and let the sunlight to come into her messy room. How messy is her room? Let's check it out.

PS2 controllers' wires were tangled to each other, dirty clothes scattered on the floor, comics here and there, papers here and there, PSP and DS on the desk etc.

As Kaien wanted to walk out of the messy room, someone kick the door open and shouted at the still sleepy author. It was Sieghart, accompanied by the other characters of [Sieghart in Real World].

"Damn it, Sieghart! How dare you to kick my door like that!" Kaien shouted at Sieghart. "This is my room and not your room!" She pointed Sieghart and was about to teach him a lesson.

"Lazy Kaien," Sieghart said. "How long you have not update this story?"

Now, Sieghart was pissed off because Kaien have not published the update for so long.

"Well, sorry about that." Kaien was not angry anymore after seeing Sieghart's expression. "I was just being too serious to finish the Dynasty Warriors 7 game and the Warriors Orochi 3." She pointed at the PSP which was lying on the messy desk.

"What?! You played Dynasty Warriors?!" Caesar said in excitement.

Kaien nodded. "And I had finished the Warriors Orochi 3's story. Only DW7's conquest mode's left."

"So, that's why you didn't update the story?" Sieghart asked.

"Damn true and now, I was totally confused with the Warriors Orochi 3 Special because I haven't unlocked the Red Hare!" She punched the poor door.

"Oh, come on. Stop thinking about the Red Hare and started to think about this story!" Sieghart was even more pissed off right now.

"Don't worry, I already have the next chapter but, I will publish it next week." Kaien thumbs up.

Chen raised his right hand. "And, what is that chapter about?"

"Ohohoho…the next chapter is about Sieghart, Viona and Will go to the city's library."

"So, Viona," Sieghart turned his attention to Viona who was standing behind him. "For what purpose you go to the library?"

"You haven't heard about the rumors yet?" Viona blinked. "Our school's going to have a one week festival in December!"

"Hey! I don't know about that!" Will exclaimed.

"It was still a rumor. But, I'd prefer to get ready because I'll join the speech competition." Viona replied.

"So, what's the speech category?" Peter asked. He was hoping that the speech's category was about the earth and such.

"Oh, I heard that the speech will be about the earth."

"YESSSSSS!" Peter yelled and posed in his victory pose, which made everyone there sweatdrop. "I'll win the speech!" He rushed down and went out of Kaien's house.

"Green boy." Chen sighed and went inside Kaien's bedroom, take her PSP and started playing it.

"So, Kaien," Will asked as the rest entered the room. "What are the competitions besides the speech?"

Kaien thought for a while. "Soccer, basketball, badminton, Dota, drama, singing, debate, marathon and others."

"What?!" Now, it was Sebastian the sport maniac who yelled. "Soccer, basketball and badminton?! YEEEEEEAHHHHH!"

Sieghart hit his head with a thick novel which he took from the desk. "Shut up! You wanted to make my ears bleed and become deaf afterwards?!"

Sebastian apologized to Sieghart. Kaien and the others just sweatdrop.

15 minutes had passed and Kaien, who was found no more topic about the festival to be discussed, averted her attention to Chen who was still busy with the PSP.

"What are you playing, Chen?" Kaien asked in curiosity.

"Your unfinished game: Dynasty Warriors 7. I will help you to unlock Yue Ying by conquest mode because your DW7 special version only have Wei, Jin and the Conquest mode."

Kaien was so happy to hear that because she was tired to unlock all the locked characters from Shu and Wu which depressed her. She thanked Chen a hundred times which made Chen sweatdrop upon seeing her stupid attitude.

"Hey, hey," Will was going to start another topic. "I heard that Indonesian GC had released Elesis' fouth skill on Thursday."

"Yeah, the Indonesian GC released the fourth skill, starting from Elesis."

"And the 3rd hero dungeon will be released next Thursday." Chen said while his eyes were still staring the PSP screen and his fingers were pressing the buttons of the PSP rapidly.

Kaien nodded. "At last, the 3rd here dungeon and the 4th skill!" Now, Kaien was the one who yelled in victory and Sieghart gave her a punch on her head.

Kaien didn't accept it so, both Sieghart and Kaien were having a quarrel. The rest of the gang just not paying attention and saw Chen who was still serious with the game. The quarrel ended at the night with victory on Kaien's side. She was lucky indeed.

"So, finished with your quarrel, Kaien and Sieghart?" Will asked sarcastically.

"Damn it. She was just too good." Sieghart panted and trying to catch his breath.

Kaien laughed victoriously.

It was already 8.00 p.m. Sieghart and his gang went home and the author went to her sleep again. She was too tired after having such quarrel with Sieghart, the legendary gladiator of Kanavan, until she forgot to have lunch and dinner.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Kaien-Aerknard: Damn it, Sieghart! You hit my head with such strength!**

**Sieghart: And that successfully shut your mouth up! **

**-Kaien and Sieghart arguing again…-**

**Viona: Umm…sorry for that...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Replies to your reviews...**

**1. Perfect Maid Haruka: Lol! yeah, you're almost hehehe :D**

**2. Darkmelt: Hahaha...sorry for disappointing you. Here's the next chapter and once more, I apologize for disappointing you..****. **

**3. Chalice: Yeah, that's right hahaha. Wow! You played both of the games also?! XD feel free to talk with me about that game! XD**

**4. The Veteran Prince: It's okay :D Well, currently, there's no polling for the story. ^^**

**That's it and thanks for the review~**

* * *

**Disclaimer is valid forever, but if KOG give me Grand Chase, Grand Chase's mine! Mwahahaha! **

**Sieghart In Real World**

**Chapter 7: A day at the library**

* * *

It was a fine Saturday morning. The sun shines brightly and only a few clouds roaming in the bright sky. The breeze blew softly and a few leaves were dancing in the breeze. Weill and Sieghart were in the living room, sitting on a black couch while watching the T.V. program and eating chips. Suddenly, they heard a knock coming from the door. Sieghart stuffed the chips to his mouth then went to open the door. It was Viona who knocked the door.

"Morning, old man!" Viona bowed once with a smile.

"Don't call me 'old man'. Can't you see my young yet handsome face?" He said while chewing the chips in his mouth.

Viona giggled at his words. "Okay, okay. Sorry, old man."

Sieghart sighed as he facepalm.

"Hey, Will. Viona's here." He shouted.

"Coming..."

Will walked out of the living room. His left hand was holding the chip bag and his right hand was trying to take the chips. "Morning, Vion."

"Morning. Will, old man, how about both of you accompany me to the city library?"

"Hmm..." Will looked at Sieghart, Sieghart looked at Will.

"Not a bad ." Sieghart said with a smile. "Let's go to the library then!" He ran upstairs to change his clothes.

"Old man seems to be excited about it." Viona giggled.

"Hey! Don't call me 'old man'!" He shouted from his room. Both Viona and Will laughed.

"Well...I guess i will have to prepare something. Come in, Viona."

Will turned back and walked straight upstairs to his bedroom. Viona entered the house and waited for them downstairs. After a few minutes, both of them went down. Sieghart was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm ready now!" Sieghart said in excitement.

The three of them walked outside and Will locked the house and the gate before leaving. They walked to the bus-stop and took a bus to the library. Sieghart had ever took a bus before buth he still can't adept so he felt a bit land-sick.

"I think I had another land-sick now." He said while he touched his dizzy head.

Will laughed and Sieghart smacked his head. 15 minutes later, they arrived at the library's bus-stop and got down from the bus. They walked inside the white large building. Sieghart was amazed by the library's interior. It was a really large Dutch design building and the walls were covered by white colour paint. Bookshelves were standing in a row, full of various kinds of books with different languages. Literature, history, comics, fiction novels, biography and others were put neatly in the antique wooden shelves. Some people were sitting around a round table, some were standing while leaning on the white walls of the library while some others were in front of the bookshelves, searching for the books they wanted to read. The library looks like the Serdin Castle's library.

"This building once was a government office but 5 years ago, the government office moved to the new building which was located 500 meters to the east from this building so, this building became the city's library."

Viona explained as they walked towards the librarian's table. After they wrote down their names on the list book, they went to the bookshelves, took some books then sat on the empty seats around a rectangle table. Viona put the thick biology books on the table, took her notebook and pencil case from her bag then put them on the table.

"So, you're here to finish your homework? As I remembered, we got no homework." Will asked as he started to turn the comic's cover.

"Nope. I'm here to make a report for the Speech competition." Viona answered.

"Speech competition?"

"You haven't heard of the school's festival yet?"

Will nodded.

"Oh my...well...Our school's going to have the festival next Thursday and it will last for 3 days."

"Oh I'm not aware of the news." Will started to read the comic. "What kind of competitions will be held?"

"Hmm...you will have to ask that to the festival's committee. I only know the speech competition because I'm aware of the leaks. Heard that there's also online games competition and the game is Grand Chase."

"Bull's eye!" Will almost shouted but he's aware that the librarian's was kept an eye on them.

"Lower your voice, Will."

"Sorry, haha." Will chuckled and read the comic again. "But why don't you just search in the internet?"

"I haven't paid for this month so, my internet connection was cut off. Besides, it has been a long time since the last time I visited this library."

"Oh..." Will continued to read his comic again when suddenly, he remembered about something. "Eh...I forgot about the maths homework!" He said in panic. "Viona! I will copy the homework from you tomorrow, 'kay?!"

Viona sighed and accepted it, which made Will very happy and sighed in relieve. Suddenly, someone hit Will's head with a book. Will turned back and saw who's the culprit. It was the librarian who did that.

"Don't shout in the library!" She whispered then walked away.

Viona just giggled while Will was rubbing his head. And Sieghart? He was just being too focus on reading a novel, a Harry Potter novel perhaps...while his mouth was chewing some chips. Will was shocked and quickly took the chip bag away then hid it in his bag.

"What the heck are you thinking?! You're not suppose to eat anything and drink anything except mineral water in the library!" Will scolded him.

"Meh...I can eat and drink anything in Serdin's library." He said in a bored tone.

"Serdin, not here!"

And again, the librarian came back, hit Will's head with her book, scolded him again because Will's loud voice and went back to her respective desk.

"Ow! There she hit me again! Why didn't she hit you?!" Will whispered as he rubbed his poor head.

Sieghart just raised his shoulders and continued to read again.

One hour had passed and Will had finished reading 3 comics. When he was about to read the fourth book, he heard someone was snoring softly nearby. He turned his head to left and saw Sieghart was sleeping peacefully with his head leaning on the novel's pages Will sweatdrop and shook Sieghart's body, causing the immortal to wake up.

"Ah...good morning..." He yawned once. "Seems that I had just lost my ability of not to wake up in any kind of situations since I went to school...but still, can't avoid my bad habit." He chuckled.

"Dafuq good morning?! Hey! It's already 1 p.m. right now!" Will said.

Sieghart didn't bother his words. He just leaned his head on the novel and started to get some sleep again. Viona who also saw it just giggled and back to finish her report. Will facepalm hhimself and ignored Sieghart. He continued to read the fourth comic. Again another one hour had passed and Sieghart had woke up. Viona also had finished her homework and Will? he had finished reading his eighth comic.

"What time is it now?" Sieghart asked after let a long yawn out of his mouth.

"Hm...2 p.m." Viona said as he looked to her wristwatch.

"I'm hungry now! Let's go home and eat something." Sieghart stood up and put the novel back to the bookshelf 5 meters behind him. "Mom should be at home right now."

Will was startled by the 'mom' word. "Eh, since when you started call my mother with 'mom'? And why?"

"Because she asked. And since yesterday." Sieghart simply answered.

"Oh, I see." Will stood up and put the comic back to the shelf.

"Sieghart, you're interested in history, am I right?" Viona asked while she was put her books back to her bag. Sieghart nodded as yes. "Then, how about you make a library card so you can lend books from here?" She showed her library card to Sieghart.

"Sounds interesting. Maybe I should make one for me too."

The three of them walked towardes the librarian's desk. Will told them that he will wait for them outside and walked out of the library while Viona helped Sieghart to request for the library card. 10 minutes later, Viona and Sieghart came out from the library and joined Will who was standing at the bus-stop. Sieghart was carrying 5 thick history books with him. Will asked him what books did he borrowed.

"Let's see...Chinese history, world war history, Japanese history, American history and Europe's history."

"My...you're such a history maniac, aren't you?" Will shook his head and let out a slight smile.

"No wonder old man likes history!" Viona nudged Sieghart's right arm. "He's a 600 years old man anyway!"

"Hey! Stop calling me 'old man', okay? And I felt a bit annoyed by the '600 years old-man'!"

"I'm saying '600 years-old man', not '600 years old-man', get it?"

Sieghart sighed. "Whatever." Is all he said.

A bus was about to arrive at the bus-stop.

"Okay guys! I'm going now! Bye!" She said as she entered the bus.

After the bus left, Will and Sieghart walked home.

"Need some help, Sieg?"

"Sure. These books are pretty heavy." Sieghart smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Kaien: Mind to RnR, readers? XD**

**Sieghart: *read the history book so seriously***

**Kaien: What are you reading about, Sieg?**

**Sieghart: Shh...I am reading the best part of this story...**

**Kaien: *peek and saw the title [Zhao Yun's death] before Sieg turned the page*...You called it the best part...? *grim voice***

**Sieghart: Isn't it is the best part? Reading how your most favorite Three Kingdoms' general died? *laughed***

**Kaien: THAT'S THE WORST PART! *screamed and hit Sieghart so badly***

**Will: ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Replies To Your Reviews...**

**The last chapter has only one review, okay then…**

**1. Perfect Maid Haruka: Let's prank him together sometime lol!**

**That's it and thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Kaien's note:**

_**[Yo, readers! I'm sorry for the late update! Now, Kaien's back with the new chapter of this story! Starting from this chapter, it will be entitled as December 2012 Collections. I'm planning only 3 or 4 chapters entitled this though…**_

_**I'm planning that the first part will be about Sieghart and his friends. In this 3 or 4 chapters, winter and school holiday occurs...**_

_**I hope that the December Collections will please you all. ^^**_

_**Enjoy the story then!]**_

**Disclaimer: You know who owns GC, right? :D**

* * *

**Sieghart in Real World**

**December 2012 Collections Part 1: Sieghart and friends helps an old woman in her café business**

**[Varant Street, 4:32 p.m., Sieghart P.O.V]**

"Damn...this is why I hate winters..."

I was walking home while struggling against the cold air of winter in December. Yeah, December...full of cold winter winds, snowy weather, slippery grounds or floors because of the snow that covered them. I swear that even I already wore thick sweater, warm shawl, winter hat, wool gloves and such, I still could felt the coldness of the air. Man...how I wish spring would come soon...I hate the freezing air!

It started to snow as I walked through the Varant Street. The street started to become crowded as more people came to buy things for the upcoming Christmas Day from the shops. People warmed themselves in the cafe, drinking a cup of hot coffee or chocolate while having a chat with his or her friends, mostly were young teenagers and couples.

The air's temperature was getting chiller so I decided to warm myself by drinking some coffee. All of the cafes were full, no, not all of them. I noticed a small cafe opposite to me and it seems not as crowded as the others so I walked towards that cafe.

As I opened the cafe's door, the bell jingled. The first sight I saw here was the cafe's condition. There are only some old men here, dusty paintings were hanging on the wooden wall, 3 electric fans were hanging on the ceilings and an old yet dusty classic piano was there at the edge of the room. It was really silent here. I could here faint music coming from somewhere near me. I walked towards the piano, standing beside it while touching its dusty surface with my right index finger. I slowly pressed the piano key, making it gave out its low sound.

"Its still working." I muttered.

"Welcome, youngster. What do you want to drink?"

I turned back and saw an old woman about 67 years old, standing behind me. A slight warm smile was there on her face, her right hand was holding a small paper while her left hand was holding a small pen.

"I would like a cup of hot coffee please."

She nodded and wrote on her paper then told me that my coffee will be served around five more minutes. I nodded as respond. She went back to her kitchen as I walked away from the piano. I sat on a wooden bench, waiting patiently for my coffee. Not long after that, she came out, bringing the coffee I ordered in her hands. I accepted it and after she walked away, I drank it.

"Warm and tastes good."

I said in my heart, while my eyes were looking the black brownish coffee. Thin smoke billowing out from the coffee's surface. I could smell the smooth fragrance of the coffee. I lifted my head and saw the cafe's condition.

I wonder why people didn't visit this cafe although this cafe has such good coffee. I stood up, walking towards the kitchen. The old woman was there, washing the dirty cups. Dim lights were illuminating the room. It was really messy and some of the cookware were already broken. The old woman stopped her activity, turned her attention to me who was still standing at the kitchen's entrance. That warm smile appeared on her face as she started to walk towards me.

"May I take the cup, youngster?"

"Ye-yes." I handed the cup to her and she accepted it then walked back to the sink to wash it.

It was silent. None of us talked to each other. I decided to ask her what I'm wondering.

"Umm...granny, I would like to ask you something."

She turned her attention to me once more. "What is that do you want to ask?"

"Umm..I'm sorry for my impoliteness of asking this question. I was just wondering why your cafe was not as crowded as the others. I have to admit that your coffee was a really good one."

She stayed silent for some moment before answering, "Youngster, I do even don't know much what's the reason but maybe because of this is an old building."

"So, your conclusion is that this old building might collapse one day in their opinion?"

She nodded.

"I see..." I took off my bag and started searching my wallet. "How much do I have to pay for the coffee?" I asked politely.

"1.20 dollars."

After sometime searching, I still can't find my wallet. No...it can't be I left my wallet at home! Damn it!

"Umm...sorry, granny...I forget to bring my wallet..." I bowed my head, ashamed because of it.

"You don't have to pay for it." She smiled.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked in astonishment.

She nodded. "I'm serious."

"Woah! Thanks, granny! I promised I will repay your kindness!" I bowed to her, thanked her for being so kind to me.

I said farewell to her and started heading home. On the way home, I'm wondering how I could repay her kindness. Then, I thought back about her cafe's condition.

"Maybe...only by that way I could repay her kindness..." I said in my heart. "I should ask them to help me too."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Author's Note: It's pretty short, isn't it? I'm sorry for that. I have decided that I'm going to seperate this story into 2 parts. So, for the December Collections, there will be 4 chapters! ^.^ Anyway, I will need some help for the Christmas' and New Year's chapter so if you have some idea in your mind, just write it down in your review, 'kay? I do appreciated your ideas. :D**_

_**Don't forget to review, 'kay?**_

* * *

**So, what will Sieghart do to repay that old woman's kindness? We'll see in the next chapter: December 2012 Collections 2!**


End file.
